


Special Delivery

by Momo_Mows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, minor swearing and implications, where keith and lance are from rival pizza delivery chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Mows/pseuds/Momo_Mows
Summary: I literally came up with this stupid idea after a Little Caesars caught my eye. Also I heard that chicken bacon ranch is to die for. This is my first fic, but I hate that I wrote it. Centered around pizza.





	

“Okay, but Domino’s is having a good deal on pizza and wings right now. Why don’t we get one from there too?” Pidge said, while opening a new tab to go to the Domino’s website. “It couldn’t hurt, you know two pizzas isn’t enough for all of us.”

Matt had put together a little congratulatory party for his friend Shiro (with Pidge’s help), for getting into the college of his choice. After what felt like years of waiting for the acceptance letter, it arrived in the mail mid-week. Matt immediately set forth a plan to celebrate over the weekend, and asked his little sister to do the organizing. She did it, but only under the conditions that Matt had to smuggle her a couple small parts to use for tinkering around with machines. 

“They have a really good specialty there, it’s like a bacon chicken ranch pizza. You should go with that one”, Hunk, one of Pidge’s close friends from class, piped up from the kitchen while putting the finishing touches on a homemade cake for Shiro. Nothing beats Hunks cooking, and everyone agrees. “You made sure Keith was making the delivery from Pizza Hut right? It’s a shame he had to work tonight.”

“He has to do something with his life since he dropped out, so don’t be too harsh on him” Shiro chuckled, sporting a plush bathrobe and slippers.

Pidge practically snorted upon the sight before raising her phone, “Oh man, _now that’s a look_. I might just have to get a picture to keep forever.” Shiro was seconds of grabbing it from her when the familiar rumble of a motorbike approached the front yard, coming to a screeching halt. 

Pidge swiped her phone away and bounded to the front door before Shiro even got a finger on the device. “Pizza’s here!”

\---

Breaking noisily to announce his arrival, Keith hopped off his motorbike and removed his helmet. His silken black hair was messy from the ride, but smoothed out as Keith ran his hands through it.  
He picked up the bag holding the order, and walked up the driveway. No sooner than he’d reached the doorstep, Pidge had thrown open the door and looked up at Keith.

“Nice hair” she said smugly “Did you get it at Messy Mullets dot com?”

“I came to deliver pizza, not be sassed for the billionth time. Will you ever give me a break?” Keith retorted.

“Once you let me take a look at your bike without keeping me away from the wrenches.”

“Never”, Keith replied stiffly.

“Then you know your answer.” The teasingly playful tone was strong in her voice, just pushing Keith’s buttons a little bit.

While Pidge retrieved the money to pay, Keith removed the pizzas from the delivery bag. The smell flooded his senses and he had to keep himself from drooling. “I can’t wait until my shift is over”, he thought to himself. The desire to plunge directly into bed was strong, but the only choice was to tough it out. Keith didn’t even notice the pizzas being plucked from his grip and replaced with cash until Matt’s calling voice snapped him back to reality. “Keep the change. Shiro’s words.”

“Oh, uh. Thanks. Tell him congrats for me. For getting into that college and what not.” He put the money in his pouch, but found himself pulled into the house by Pidge seconds later. “If you’re going to tell him, tell him yourself. I’m sure he’d appreciate it a lot more.” She was right. He hated when she was right. Which was always. 

He headed over to Shiro, finding himself wrapped in a warm hug. “Hey dude, congrats. I’m gonna miss the hell out of you while you’re gone.” 

Shiro messed up Keith’s hair when they let go, mumbling a soft “I’ll miss you too, bro.” 

A couple short moments passed before it was time for Keith to leave, so he said his farewells and left the house. 

“Hey. Watch it.”

Standing in front of him on the walkway, inches away from his face, stood a slender boy with what Keith swore was the most beautiful features he’d seen in years. He was questioning, caramel skinned, bright eyed, and clad in a… _Domino’s Uniform. How could Shiro do this to him._ Admittedly, the blue did fit him. Keith’s eyes darted down to the nametag out of curiosity. “Lance?”

“That’s me. Too shocked for words? I know, I’m gorgeous. But I have a delivery, so if you would…” Lance said, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Keith expectantly. Keith stepped out of the way, but not before giving a sour glare towards the front door. _What a betrayal. He’ll get his revenge, someday._

_But that delivery boy was pretty cute._

\---

Keith couldn’t stop thinking about the encounter with “Lance”, and it was just about eating him alive.

_“How could a delivery boy be so... cute?” _he mumbled scornfully to himself, staring up at the ceiling of his apartment from the comfort of bed. It was a day after that night, so it should have been swept off by now. So why wasn’t it?__

__The only thing that brought Keith back to today was when his phone suddenly started buzzing._ _

__It was Pidge._ _

___(12:30pm) Pidge: Okay so like not to shit on PH or anything but that pizza we got from Domino’s was really good. You should try it._ _ _

___(12:32pm) Keith: Why would I want to try anything from that hellscape, come on Pidge. I thought we were cool._ _ _

___(12:33pm) Pidge: We are cool, that’s why I’m telling you it was good. And that you should try it._ _ _

___(12:33pm) Pidge: Also that you texted me last night, I’m assuming half asleep, saying that you thought you saw an angel. I thought I was dreaming, or you were drunk, or tripping on something serious._ _ _

___(12:34pm) Keith: I sent nothing of the sort._ _ _

___ _

___(12:35pm) Pidge: Hold on. You did._ _ _

___(12:35pm) Pidge: [IMAGE] “(11:48pm) I thinkf oI sawe a pizza delivery angele Podge..”_ _ _

___(12:36pm) Pidge: [IMAGE] “(11:49pm) Keith are you okay?? Keith? Are you drunk?”_ _ _

___(12:36pm) Pidge: You didn’t respond after that, so I came to the conclusion you were just sleep-texting me. Pretty comical imo._ _ _

___(12:55pm) Pidge: Keith?_ _ _

__Keith literally couldn’t believe what his half-asleep self had done. How is he going to outlive this, and why did it have to be Pidge that he sleep-texted? He about thought it would be an ingenious idea to just use his bank account to move across the country, change his name, and start his life anew due to the amount of embarrassment he was feeling right this very moment. _“Maybe I’ll just hang low to recover for a couple days. Or else I might die. Of shame”_ , Keith grumbled into his pillow. _ _

__\---_ _

__After sucking it up, Keith messaged Pidge again. He caved, and he wanted to know what that pizza was like. But more, he was hoping that by some dumb luck it would be delivered by that Lance guy._ _

___(4:10pm) Keith: What was that one pizza called._ _ _

___(4:12pm) Pidge: Welcome back, how was brooding season?_ _ _

___(4:13pm) Keith: …_ _ _

___(4:13pm) Pidge: :) And it was chicken bacon ranch. What, are you going to give in and try it?_ _ _

___(4:14pm) Keith: Shut up. And thanks._ _ _

___(4:14pm) Pidge: :)_ _ _

__Keith sighed as he pulled up the website and placed his order. This had to be the most embarrassing thing he’d done to date. He was scrolling down when he found a box that was titled Special Requests._ _

__He stopped and stared for a good minute, but found himself typing only one sentence into the box._ _

___“Send your cutest delivery boy.”_ _ _

__He clicked ‘Place Order’._ _

__\---_ _

__“Lance. Delivery for you to take!” Lance snapped to attention as one of his co-workers called for him. “They asked to send our cutest delivery boy, so I think you’re quite fitting for the job. Here’s the order”. They set the delivery bag in his hands. “Don’t take forever, please.”_ _

__He felt his heart fill with pride, and ego inflate slightly. “Will do, _¡Por supuesto!_ ” Lance exclaimed, waving off to go make his delivery. “Cutest delivery boy, eh? I could get used to that.”_ _

__\---_ _

__A knock at the door. Keith quickly got himself up and looked out the peephole to his apartment. He had to mentally prepare himself to even look out, but now he had to do it twice as much when he saw who was standing at his doorstep. It was him. It was Lance, the stupidly cute Domino’s delivery boy._ _

__He took a deep breath and opened the door. Here goes nothing._ _

__“One medium chicken bacon ranch pizz-ahh it’s you! The Pizza Hut dude! Did I get the wrong address? The special instructions said to send the cutest, that’s me, don’t tell me you sent that?” Lance snorted. He didn’t know if he should be flustered or amused. And honestly, he hoped that he really was the one who sent the instructions. As unfashionable as Keith’s hair was, Lance thought it looked good on him. He was also a total sucker for that half angry pout he had on his face that night they first met, and right now ...But no one will know that. He wasn’t going to spill it._ _

__“Ah, no. A friend made the delivery request for me, insisting I try it.” Keith said, rubbing his neck. He couldn’t just admit he asked for a cute delivery boy out in the open, that would be too obvious!  
But his face was tinged an honest red, so his ruse was invalid. He paid the owed amount, and took the pizza before shutting himself back up in his apartment._ _

__Lance blinked at the closed door in front of his face, blinking in confusion. But hey, he got a nice tip because Keith didn’t even bother to wait for change. No use in arguing that._ _

__\--_ _

__Every time Keith had the want for a pizza, he ordered from his rival chain. After the second or third pizza, he stopped caring. Food is food, and sometimes he ended up with Lance as his delivery boy. Lance was currently 18 (like Keith) and was working part time to help a little bit at home with his family. Little awkward conversations turned into comfortable time periods where Lance would take his break after delivering to Keith, just to talk a little longer. Keith didn’t mind. He thought it was secretly rather sweet._ _

__One night he was working his usual shift when he was asked to bring a couple of pizzas to a house in the suburbs of town. Pulling his bike up to the street, he looked on to see a single story house that seemed rather lived in, but gave off a very warm and comforting vibe. Keith followed up the stone path to the front door, and rang the doorbell. Through the door he could hear the lively sound of children laughing and a woman calling out rather loudly._ _

___“¡Hijo, la puerta!”_ she called. Keith was worried that he wouldn’t be able to communicate if they only spoke Spanish, but felt a flood of relief when he heard the sound of a male’s voice call out in both languages. _“Sí Madre,_ I got it!” He was saved. But only for a second._ _

__The second the door opened up he was met with the same eyes he saw that night. Those same eyes that smiled whenever a shitty joke was cracked._ _

__The eyes of Lance McClain._ _

__Keith swallowed nervously, looking at his order sheet. “Three large pizzas, one supreme, one cheese, and one pepperoni?”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s us.” Lance smiled. “Hey Keith. Didn’t expect we’d get you. Be right back.”_ _

__A sigh of discontent left Keith as he took a breath to relieve the knot in his stomach. Why does this guy make me feel this way? He just couldn’t wrap his head around it._ _

__Lance returned not too much later with a slip of paper and the due amount, and Keith handed over the order and the change. “I hope you have a good night, enjoy your pizzas.” Without another word, he turned around with a curt wave and walked back to his bike, keeping the slip of paper in his pocket to see later._ _

__

__\---_ _

__Amid the shock of revealing what Lance had given him, Keith had to get it out to someone._ _

___(12:45pm) Keith: Okay so I had to make this delivery last night. And it was to his house. I mean Lance’s. That one delivery boy. And he gave me his number. Is this flirting?_ _ _

___(2:45pm) Pidge: Sorry I just got out of class. And you got his number? I’m sure that’s definitely some form of flirting. :)_ _ _

___(2:59pm) Pidge: Keith?_ _ _

___(3:10pm) Keith: Sorry, I just got out of a cold shower. I needed to cool the hell down._ _ _

___(3:12pm) Pidge: Disgusting._ _ _

___(3:12pm) Pidge: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _ _

___(3:13pm) Keith: NOT LIKE THAT!_ _ _

__

__\---_ _

__Keith glared at the new contact in his phone. He actually went along and added this guy. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe himself. But there he was and there it is, and an empty message showed on his phone screen._ _

__“What do I say?” he pondered. “‘Hey’ is too casual and ‘It’s Keith’ is too up front. ‘Why did you give me your number?’ is too curious… Why am I thinking so hard about this?!” A hand immediately covered Keith’s face in embarrassment. He took a long, deep breath before returning his focus back onto what he needed to do. But initiating a conversation without being weird is hard, when it’s the first conversation with someone new._ _

__After deciding that a simple “Is this Lance?” was appropriate for initiation, Keith stared at the screen until it lit up with a new notification._ _

___(5:00pm) Lance: The one and only. I’ll assume this is Keith, since it’s a new number who knew my name. <3_ _ _

__What a tool._ _

___(5:10pm) Keith: Uh, yeah it is. It would have been rude if I never sent you a text after you gave me your number. Why did you anyway?_ _ _

___(5:12pm) Lance: Thought it would be fun to talk more than just our deliveries. Y’know? You are too uncool._ _ _

___(5:14pm) Keith: Wow, what a compliment. If it even is one. So what is it you want?_ _ _

___(5:15pm) Lance: I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, away from work. You don’t seem like you have many friends that ask you to leave your house._ _ _

___(5:16pm) Keith: I do too. You don’t know my life._ _ _

___(5:16pm) Anyway, I guess I’m down. Where to?_ _ _

___Keith couldn’t hide his smile, what luck that this stupidly cute delivery boy would be asking him to actually go somewhere. His phone buzzed again._ _ _

___(5:17pm) Lance: I dunno, there’s a really neat new arcade just down the road from where I live. Would you have any interest in going there?_ _ _

___ _

___(5:18pm) Keith: I guess._ _ _

___(5:18pm) Lance: Hey, at least sound a little more excited!!_ _ _

___(5:19pm) Keith: When? I’m free Saturday._ _ _

___(5:20pm) Lance: For how long?_ _ _

___(5:20pm) Keith: All day._ _ _

___(5:21pm) Lance: I get off at 2, meet me at the end of my street around 3? Or is that too sudden?_ _ _

___(5:22pm) Keith: It works._ _ _

___(5:22pm) Lance: :)_ _ _

___(5:23pm) Keith: What?_ _ _

___(5:24pm) Lance: It’s a date. ;)_ _ _

__Keith sat looking at that one message. Confusion, excitement, feeling unsure, yet hopeful. All of his emotions were in a war with themselves over three simple words. He felt his face burning at the thought of what this could be._ _

__What could it be? He couldn’t stop thinking to himself._ _

___(5:25pm) Keith: Alright. A date. I guess._ _ _

__\--_ _

__Lance could hardly hold in his grin to himself, holding his phone to his chest. He did it, he successfully put forth a plan. After all those talks and stubborn conversations, realizing his fall, and working up the courage to do just what he’s wanted to from the first moment they had eye contact.  
He got up and called downstairs, unable to contain his joy for what will happen in the future._ _

__“Mama, I’ll be going out on Saturday!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this stupid idea after a Little Caesars caught my eye. Also I heard that chicken bacon ranch is to die for. This is my first fic, but I hate that I wrote it. Centered around pizza.


End file.
